


Druxy

by DeltaSpooks



Series: A whole new world [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chronic Pain, Closeted Character, Gen, Hospitalization, Implied Past Character Death, Injury, Lies, Misgendering, OC insert, Papyrus is nosy, Papyrus thinks he's smooth, Papyrus tries his hardest, Secrets, Trans character (technically), accidental misgendering, candy cigarettes, character claims to have amnesia, chronic injury, fake memory loss, human soul in monster body, monster injury hc, more to be added later - Freeform, oc is sans, oc!Sans, sans knows more than she lets on, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 07:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17699834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeltaSpooks/pseuds/DeltaSpooks
Summary: mor·tal·i·ty/môrˈtalədē/noun1.the state of being subject to death.She never expected to die that night, and she never expected to wake back up.So what now?Inspire by You Are Sans Now by GreyshiOfficially on hiatus as of 7/22





	Druxy

“ _...head trauma… possible memory loss...”_

Fire.

It felt as if her marrow had turned to fire, eating away at her bones from the inside. Every twitch, every shift, every breath only stoked the flames, making them hotter, angrier. All she could do was lay there and hope for an end.

_“… ‘m sorry. We wont know… might never… its more severe than we first thought...”_

Relief came in the form of dreams, of watching a certain skeleton that you only knew of because of a game, watching him go about his daily life, of making runs to a corner store run by a family of mice monsters, of signing into a library and looking at the new books that had been added earlier that week, of quiet dinners with his brother. She watched him live, thrive, happily and carefree.

In between the inferno of the waking world and the dreams of the skeleton brothers, she listened to the echos of what the doctors would say, focusing on the feel of a hand grasping her own so gently, so caring.

But when she could focus on what the doctors said, it sent her thoughts into a dizzying downwards spiral.

_“_ _He’s making good progress… becoming more responsive… ‘ge help, Pa… might make a full recovery, if we’re lucky...”_

So she would try and focus on anything else, the humming, the buzzing, the footsteps in the hallways, anything other than what they were saying. She wished she could curl in on herself and stop hearing them. She wished she could open her eyes and leave. It would be better than having to lay here, not having a choice in between listening to everyone go about there day, hearing the nurses check the machines around her, the odd buzzing she couldn’t quiet put a finger on, the soft echos of music that drove her nuts, and going to sleep, watching life through the eyes of someone else, not being able to move on her own.

Sometimes, when the person who held her hand was in the room (sometimes holding her hand too tightly), she could hear a song more clearly than the rest, a slow, soothing, peaceful instrumental that never failed to calm her down.

As she drifted off into another sleep filled with memories that weren’t hers, the hand around hers twitched, and the music faltered.

` ` `

The room was dark, cold, and silent when she finally opened her eyes. The fire in her bones had finally cooled, leaving only dying embers in its place. Breathing no longer stoked them into a raging inferno with every breath. It was easy now, to look around, to move her fingers, to wiggle her toes, checking and making sure that everything could be felt, that everything still worked. She brought her hand up to her face, ignoring the odd feeling in her limbs, in her chest, in her head, and observed her too thin, too long fingers. They were familiar, but dread dripped down her spine, and chilled her mind.

She took the risk of peeling the gauzy bandages off of her with slow, jerky, painful movements. The bandages came away, gooey, vaguely crusty, and stiff with some sort of medicine sticking to them and her arm, too pale, too thin ~~split in two, as if her bone was exposed~~ arm that felt too long, too thin, too inhuman to be her own.

Time halted as she stared at her exposed bones, cracked and chipped in a way she didn’t know possible. These were the hands that she had seen in her dreams, and yet at the same time they were not the ones she had gotten so familiar with.

It was then that she felt the loss of something close, something familiar, something so _hers_.

She felt s o

_E m p t y._

Dropping her hand back onto the thin sheet that they called a blanket, she leaned back and stared at the ceiling.

‘ _What now?_ ’ she thought, the only clear thought among hundreds of panicked and horrified ones that she shoved deep down.

` ` `

The morning came slowly, the only indication of the shift in time was the lights brightening over the hours. The nurses and doctors walked up and down the hallway, occasionally muttering as they checked over their notes. There was a certain kind of calm in the air, a stillness in the air that made her anxious. A calm before the storm, so to speak.

A nurse walked in the door. _~~Sans~~_ she gripped the sheet in a painful grip as she looked up and observed them. The Nurse was an inky, pitch black deer, as if someone had cut out the space they were at and left a gaping void behind. The only discernible feature on them was their snowy white eyes.

They didn’t seem to notice that _~~Sans~~_ she was awake, if their startled shriek was anything to go by once they finally looked up from the clipboard.

“S-sans!” they bleated out, pressing a hand on their chest.

_sanssanssanssanssansshewasn’t-_

_**s h e** **w** **a s** **n o t s a n s.**_

“Oh my goodness, you’re awake!” they didn’t seem to notice the inner turmoil that went on in her head. “We didn’t expect you to… do that. Oh dear, you unwrapped your bandage. Let me fix that for you, then I’ll get the doctor.”

They had an endearingly squeaky voice, she noticed, “My name is Augusta. I would ask you what you remembered, but its best to wait for the doctor so you wont have to explain twice, and no doubt your throat hurts from being asleep so long. We were really worried for you, it looked like you weren’t gonna make it for a hot sec.” They ignored the way her arm jerked when they went to apply a salve of some sort, green and clear, it looked like what they had used on her before. The nurse hummed as they smeared it all over her arm.

A fire in her bones eased, the tensions dripped out, and the new bandage that Augusta had pulled out from somewhere was wrapped around her arm and brought relief that she didn’t know was missing.

She let out a minute sigh as the deer type monster released her arm and walked around to the other side of the bed to wrap the other one in a fresh bandage also.

“Alrighty! I’ll be getting your doctor now!” she barely managed a smile at the nurse before they turned and disappeared out the door, humming to themself.

~ ~ ~

The doctor stood before them, a massive fox type with four tails swaying behind him. An uncomfortable, buzzing static built up in her chest the longer he continued to question her on what she could remember about the accident that put her here, an accident she didn’t remember because it wasn’t her. Looking away from the dejected expressions the doctor and nurse had, ~~_sans_~~ she wanted to shrink away, to hide from them and the pity they had for her, for the wrong person. She didn’t deserve it.

She f e l t

_s o_

_**g** _

_**u** _

_**i** _

_**l** _

_**t** _

_**y.** _

The doctor took a few more notes before leaving the room.

Soon, the nurse was finished checking the machines, occasionally jotting down information, before leaving the room too.

A heavy weight settled on her shoulders, on her soul. Her chest ached as if it was trying to collapse in on herself to fill the empty that had been left there in the silence of the empty room.

Static filled her mind as time seemed to waver, s l o w i n g down in her room, and speeding up outside of it.

Her arms pulsed with a deep, dull ache.

She leaned back, looking at the tiled ceiling, wishing she could flip onto her stomach so she could drift back into sleep and not have to fear about waking up with sleep paralysis. She sighed and closed her eyes.

The music she had heard before she woke up wasn’t playing.


End file.
